Vehicle theft exceeds all other classes of theft in our society. Vehicles have high value and are highly portable; they are highly vulnerable to theft. Consequently many different theft protection devices have been devised for their protection.
One of the most popular and effective types of theft protection devices are devices which lock on the steering wheel, to prevent it from being turned. One of these devices simply comprise a bar which locks on the steering wheel to prevent it from being turned. Another hooks a lower portion of the steering wheel to the brake pedal, thereby preventing the steering wheel from being turned. Since vehicle manufacturers have provided built in locks which automatically lock the steering wheel when the ignition key is removed, these steering wheel locks have become less popular. One problem with these devices is that they still allow the vehicle to be towed.